


A psychiatrist in the southern isles

by Lilou8813



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Hans (Disney), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Little Brothers, POV Hans (Disney), Past Anna/Hans (Disney), The Southern Isles (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: In the Disneyverse , the young and joyful Dr.Jefferson receive a Mysterious invitation from the heir Prince of the southern isles. Prince Caleb , asking him to see his youngest little brother 4 years after his crimes toward Arendelle crown
Relationships: Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney), Hans & King of the Southern Isles & Queen of the Southern Isles (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"since he is a child...he is strange... different...from my others sons ...his behavior is not usual! , When he was a teenager it was worse he has already violently hit his brothers You are aware about what he did in Arendelle ?"

" yes i am your majesty !" i nodded trying to ignore the intimidating , huge , majestic lion statue that was behind the King. "westergaard are lion not mices" was wrote in little below the head of the Regal animal who was decorating the wall of the King of the southern isles study. I tried to stay focused on his majesty , the lion was not the only thing that was bothering me the huge mirror that was put in the royal study was also...kind of impressive ! What was even more impressive was the 11 men standing there obediently near their father as if their were soldiers instead of princes. what i could see i had right in front my eyes a pretty interesting dysfunctional family or maybe it was Just the youngest who was the black sheep ? i tried to not look at the 4th prince . Prince Jurgen of the southern isles was apparently taking a lot of...pleasure trying to disturb my attention by offering me playful smile and subtle wink..he finally stop when he meet his father disapproval look. i try to prevent a chuckle to come from my month amused by the situation.

"he is all the time in his world he disobey me , He never listen , he has accomplished nothing even though i encourage him to do something for his life ! he can began to yell or cried just because i says thing that he don't like ! He think he is all the time superior to his brother and he stayed hours in his room "

"he is difficult... i continued at his place trying to guess his answer , the king nodded tired.

"yes he is very difficult to dealt with !"

I listen carefully about the king of the southern isles talking about his last son. The boy seems to be very troubled. I begin to feel a emotion who was mixed between joy and excitement. I was going to have an appointment with of one of the prince of the southerns isles. It was the very first time in my young career that i work outside the hospital and would have to make an important decision.

"i see ! So you wants me to talk to him to know if i can put him in a mental institution"

"well , to be honest with you this is not my wish he is under my responsibility and after what he has done in arendelle 4 year ago.. i dont want him away ! this is my oldest son who has called you ! i m aware only today about this...project ! but if Prince caleb think this is what is the best for his youngest brother ! i can only congratulate him for caring so much about his little brother health !

the king smile at his oldest son but i couldn't not notice that there was something incredibly force in his smile that was indicating me the King was not really appreciating his son decision.

"well let's go see the patient ! I say enthusiasm with a huge smile" I was going to go when the 12th prince interrupted me.

" do not be too fast with him doctor ! Hans is...very slow in his reaction he needs time to connect informations" this time again I saw a disapproval look coming from the King toward his second youngest son and the young man blushing as his father looks on him. Now everything makes a little more sense to me , the princes had set an appointment for their little brother with me without telling their father who seems to be opposed to it. " i can assure you your majesty i will be the most pedagogue with him ! I promise , your son is in good hands with me "

"thank you ! dr Jefferson"

i leave the office of the king of southern isles appeased. I had been nervous during the whole trip about my visit to the southern isles. fearing that the king would be intimidating and not takes me seriously because of my short career of 6 years . On the contrary , he was rather charming , nice , very charismatic and you cant tell from his behavior that he loved all his sons even the murderous 13th son one who has tarnish the name of the kingdom.

i approached the corridor who was going to led me to the Royal library. it was there my Meeting With Prince Hans was going to takes place.


	2. Meeting Prince Hans..

I didn't really have time to prepare myself , the prince was already there. i could see that he was as the rumors said very handsome. He had powerful green eyes in common with his father who were contrasting with his auburn hair. He was strong but at the same time slim. The young men was elegant and graceful and i could also said that he must be sophisticated judging by his clothes.

Yes , if he was a criminal he was still a prince ! Suddenly i became more nervous ! how i was suppose to call him ? prince Hans ? oh no its too familiar ! his highness ? but he try to usurped a throne to be a king maybe he wants me to call him his majesty ? Sure he must have a huge ego ! but i have also hear that majesty should only be addressed to king ! what if the prince is very strict and formal he would be annoyed if i dont respect the etiquette ?

i decided to calm down , my first interaction with him surprise me . he was the one who present himself first , he gives me a malicious smile and add :

"nice to meet you doctor jefferson ! you can call me whatever you wants" does he has read in my mind ? i decided to respond to his smile. " well its pleasure to meet you your highness ! i m dr. jefferson" i added but i could feel my voice was still a little anxious. it was not that he was intimidating...but sure Prince Hans had a presence and a charisma that he shares with his father and brothers. After All i had in front of me a young man that had succeeded to Makes a Princess and a whole kingdom fall in love with him in less that 2 days.

We entered in the library , i decided to sat on the chair who was offered to me. the prince stay up and begin to talk while looking at the books of the room. "no need to be anxious ! i have never eat a human before ! but i think you know already that ! you are not very scared of me isn't it ?"

He laughed more to himself " yes who would be scared of me ! i m only the thirteen prince of the southern isles ! its must be all this royal stuff and manners that afraid you ! king , prince , monarch , duke , of course what they thought when they bring a psychiatrist from the second continent ! you have never interact with royalty i bet and now...

at my biggest surprise Prince Hans...was very talkative ! yeah ! it was the first impression that he leave me...surprisingly ! "can you sit down...your highness ? this is you we are gonna observe not me ! "

i chuckled amused at the situation. i begin to write a first thing on my Note " the patient seems to show contrary sign as he fathers claim. he is very reactive , a bit too much and even try to do my job."

he sat defeated "oh i see you have a wife" i looked at him surprise , He gives me an other smile and whispered proud of himself

"your ring on your left hands" "and judging by the look of your ring its must be not that too long that you are marry ! enjoy your time !" he said playful.

"yes...hum...i see you are very talented at making observation ! but again this is you we are going to...observe...not me your highness" ! i said joyful and amused by the situation , in a very small period of second i could see a expression of disgust that he tried to hide the most fast. oh without a doubt he was hating the situation but was trying his best to do what he could maybe to please his father and brothers ?

It was going to be difficult to makes him talk about himself. i decided to makes everything clear in order to have his trust.

" i m here for your best interest ! i only want what is good for you ! i treat my patient with a lot of...kindness"

he nodded

" so talk to me about you " i paused my pen crossed my leg and look at him waiting for his answer.

" like what ? "he raised en eyebrow confuse and not without a doubt distruful.

"something that you liked to talk about ? You brother told me you agree yourself on this visit ! i said gentle and caring it was the best way to makes him less anxious and more ease to talk.

"Hum...i dont know !" I looked at him. I was expecting someone who was difficult to deal with not very dynamic and arrogant and very stubborn. I had in front of me a very reactive young men who seems so...lost. he was acting very different that what his family told me. i think about what he could talk to make him more relaxed.. i give him a benevolent and kind smile.

"well , talk to me about your relationship with your brother ? with 12 brothers" i laughed

"you must have a favorite and one that you secretly hate !" this time i laughed even more making the prince also laughed but in the end his face became more neutral and robotic indicating me the prince amusement was force and he was in fact not amused by my question.

"i hate them all" ! he said arrogant"

Oh...

"perhaps you could talk about what do you hate them"

" i dont talk about my brothers doc "

"then talk to me about your father ? "

" i dont talk about my father" this time i could feel some fear in his voice , suddenly i realize there was someone in the prince family that i steal had not hear a word about ! The queen ! Where was the mother of the princes.

" you can talk to me about your relationship with the Queen" i proposed not losing hope.

" i dont talk about my relationship with my mother " this times he yawned. i sighed. Finally the king was right , he was difficult. i was beginning to feel desperate , there was still one option , with an arrogant specimen like him :

"right...then talk about yourself ? you can talk about yourself ? right ? The prince finally looked concentrated during long minutes on the desk..

"i like horse "! i smile ! it was finally a great beginning !

"and i like blue also !"

" and ?"

"and nothing there is nothing interesting about me" this time i was really desperate...he could not tell me at least something ? that could help me ?

"but there is something at least something to tell.. your highness please your father and brothers are worried about you ! "he raised an eyebrow as if he was confuse and then tried to not looked at me playing with something on the desk. " i m sorry !" he said finally guilty.

" fine...i suppose you dont want to talk about That arendelle fiasco again " ! I sighed touching my forehead while seeing my notes.

"of course i can ! "He says enthusiastically

I raise my head from my notes dumbfounded.


	3. A strange patient...

i spend more than 2 hours discussing with him now and i could feel i have already a pretty big...headache !

"and bla bla bla my name is Anna and Hans is a bad guy he is evil !" visibly he was extremely passionate about the subject as if the events had happen yesterday still very fresh in his mind he didn't even bother sat on his chair nearly yelling visibly angry making very...expressive movement with his hands.

" but i KNOW i did something BAD but her...please c'mon ! she GIVE me her kingdom and MARRY A MAN SHE JUST MET ! JUST LIKE THAT !" he yelled furious and extremely annoyed , Without even noticing it i put my hand more closely from my ear which makes realize the prince that he had perhaps...cross the lines so he sat on his chair and now more calm he look at me and now almost in a whisper tell me

"but i didn't tried to kill her you know this is bullshit this is just annoying gossip that "

"you what " i responded extremely confused

"nope i left her to died !" this is her sister i tried to killed ! he said proud of himself.

"big difference "! i lied trying to agreeing with the prince when i didn't really saw the difference.

" yes and you Know who saved her life ?"

' who" i asked didn't knew what he was meaning.

" me !" he looked at me while clapping in his hand now nearly laying in his chair instead of sitting princely.

" who do think allow herself to do her fucking act of true love ?" This time i could tell he was comfortable with my presence...a bit too much !

" you when you tried to kill her sister ? " i respond understanding the prince logic even though there was nothing noble in it since he clearly didn't have the intention to saved the princess.

" EXACTLY"

"but you did lock her in a room your highness..." i remind him of the fact even though i wasnt there because what he did was now well know by a lot of people and kingdom.

" yes...but even with the door open... if she had count on her disgusting true love kiss from pitiful prince charming she would be as good as dead ! decorating the garden of her kingdom today as we all know that this an act of true love perform by herself that saved her life that I allow her to do WHEN I TRIED TO KILL HER SISTER " wooo the reasoning was really deep there was no doubt that he had already pass long hours thinking about it.

Also the prince seems to have a hate on princess Anna not based on what happened in arendelle but most about how Queen Anna makes the situation appears black and white to others kingdom. The prince call it «Queen anna's propaganda »

i must say this is a subject were he has a lot of passion. i thought he will be reluctant , but he told me everything what he does , his motivation that he was hoping making his father proud of him and his brothers stop belittle him. Great i was beginning to finally learn a bit more about his relationship with his family and by the little things i learnt...it wasnt a good relationship ! I Noticed that the Prince really wanted to make his father proud of him something natural for a child but..his obsession was a bit unhealthy.

i come to the realization that there were big possibilities the king lied to me in his study his majesty did told me he was very difficult to deal with and didn't do what he said. On the contrary i deduce from my discussion with the prince that he was dedicate to finds ways to have him proud of him and please him.

He explained me that going in arendelle was not his idea but the idea of his 3th brother Lars. His oldest brother talk to him about the existence of arendelle and Had encourage him to come in Arendelle to seduce Princess Elsa. He talk how he never will have regret , because even knew what he did was bad , what he did give a happy ending to anna and even call the Queen « ungrateful ». I didn't knew what to thing about that. Then after this discussion the prince began much more relax to talk about others subject his relationship with his nephew , niece , sister in law or his mother. i even succeeded to makes him talk a little about his third brother : prince Lars.

i also ask to him about what he did in his life. How was he when he was little and if he had friend or not. From what it seems the prince Had passed his childhood behind the wall of the castle , quiet , reading book. A " prison" that was how he described his castle a luxurious prison. Apparently him and his brothers didn't left a lot their home since little.

We talk also about horses. That was something that i realize also , he was passionate about horses! Perhaps that was link to the fact that his punishment was to works in the stable ? He had talk about Sitron his horse during a great amount of times. the prince has also a strong love for the sea i discovered that his big dream was to live on his own boat and crossed the sea and ocean. So , be a king was definitely not his ultime big dream.

I deduce from that long discussion that i have in front of him a lost young men with a theatrical personality , 12 olders brothers , some daddy issues and not over about what happen with his ex fiance. i had without a doubt a very interesting patient in front of me and i was very curious learn some of his little secrets.

There was something about him that was indicating me that he needed help.

...

After continuing talking about others subject i finally ask the question again maybe now his answer will be different ? "does you get to see a lot your oldest brothers ? I mean 12 oldest brothers , its difficult to saw all of them at the same time ?"

the prince looked at me with an expression of annoyance and anger at the same time : "yes ! its preferable to have two or three kids like anna or elsa its must have been easy for their Father and Mother only two daughters ! you know what i also dont like about anna ?"

" your higness you already talk during one hour about Queen anna" I sighed

"she twisted my world ! i never told her that no one love her ! when i say to her " oh anna if only there was someone out there who loved you" it was a very harsh and violent way to told her that I do not loved her not that no one love her...also she twisted all the time my word i never said to her oh anna if only there was someone who loved you but oh anna if only there was someone OUT THERE !

"I see " i said not really understanding what why so important by what he said. One thing was certain after what he told me he had at least one time see queen anna after the events perhaps at a ball.

with a force smile he continued " other questions doctor ?

"i see well its over ! i" sighted , disappointed. The prince had prevent the subject of his brothers during the whole meeting. the only thing i knew about them is that they tend sometimes to belittle him.

" so i m Sociopath right ?

For the second times of the meeting i raise my head from my notes dumbfounded. When i looked at him i realize he was far from being sad. No ! He was excited nearly giggling.

i raise an eyebrow confuse , and couldn't help burst out laughing. When i saw the face of the prince who was not very amused and give me an expression of " i can ask my father to imprison you in the dungeon to have offend a prince of the southern isles"

"no ! you can be reassure your highness from what you told me of you , you dont seems to be a Sociopath !"

" what ? he raised his voice offended...apparently the prince didn't like my response.

"how is it possible ?"

"you doesn't have the behavior of a sociopath !

he calmed himself

"there must be something wrong ! you took thousand notes about me there must be something who indicate i m one ? RIGHT ?" i begin more and more confuse. the prince wanted me to diagnosed him as a Sociopath. something must have been appealing about the idea of being one , to makes him wants so much to be one. He then became sad like a little child who didn't have the chocolate he was promised to have.

So i try to explain myself the best i could :

"When we talk about your mother , you told me that you pity a lot your mother to be ignore by your father same for your sister in law ignore by your oldest brother and you saw the death of the queen and the King of arendelle as a tragedy for the royal sister."

"and... ?"

"so thats means you can empathize with people...i shrugged almost sorry for him. I Decided to continue explaining myself even more to the prince

"also , something that i noticed while listening to you about arendelle events is that you support easily frustration very very easily ! and we have notice that it was not something that we saw in anti social personality disorder.

"what ? "

"sociopath i mean ! We call that anti social personality disorder"

"you seems also to have normal relationship with your mother and you brothers lars , succeed created bond with others people outside of your family"

"We noticed also three others common behavior with sociopath , they are very impulsive person , they are reckless they fail to plan ahead , and they lack the abilities to understand others emotions at the difference of a psychopath who will tend to mimic them. basing myself on our discussion you are the whole contrary of an impulsive person your highness and what happen in Arendelle prove to both of us that you understand .emotions...your understand them ...and i will say you are excellent with emotions , you know very much how to plan ahead ,to finish nothing that you said indicate me that you are a reckless person"

" also from what i know about you Arendelle was the only criminal experience you had in your life. you did nothing like that before and you didn't reproduce it after the events." i looked at the prince , he was listening to me with a lot of attention at what i say while playing with one of my pen that he took from the desk. i smile amused when he immediately pause it on the desk again when i see it as if i was going to yelled at him. if he could be terribly annoying , cold , dramatic there was at the same time something terribly childish in him but more in a adorable way.

i continued "also we saw in sociopath a inability to feel shame or guilt..."

i chuckled "if i have to sum up my 2 hours with you i would say guilt is the main feeling of your life ! you told me how you feel you are the throwaway prince , worthless , you feel guilty of who you are , that you are not worthy enough you blame yourself a lot to not be like your family wants you to be"

" wait when i said that..." he asked very confuse. "when you talk about your motivations your highness"

"oh right" i could see him rolled his eyes regretting to have talk to me about them.

" BUT...you have to understand that when i leave Anna to died i feel no shame at that moment !" This time he approached himself closer from me even tough he sat on his chair as if he was too much away.

"yes "! i say annoyed that he talk again about Queen Anna. "but...i need to look at your whole life since childhood not only three day in arendelle ! and the result is...that your feel guilty all the times that doesn't make you any less of an asshole to princess anna but that definitely doesn't makes you a Sociopath" i smiled.

"also Sociopath can have explosive reaction in regard of their emotions and this is the first thing i notice about you...you are all the time in the control of your emotions you doesn't let yourself be drive by them...i ask you about your brothers...your first reaction was to me more..neutral !"

suddenly the prince screams at me which took me by surprise. "AND IF I YELLED AT YOU LIKE THAT I CAN BE VERY EXPLOSIVE YOU KNOW !" he yelled very furious. i wanted to be angry at him for his behavior but i couldn't he was acting like very desperate 4 years old baby trying to feel special.

"woo ! your highness...you are a very talented actor...but not a sociopath again ! i ' m sorry" i said chuckling i was definitely not gonna let him makes me mad. Then the prince became to lose hope , he sat dramatically in his chair whispering "this is not possible this is not possible what i m doing with my life !"

"you are also very melodramatic !"

"people told me that all the time !"

"last things and then we change the subject..." i looked at him he nodded but i could see on his face he was more trying to convince me.

"that also keep my intention...it that you say that the princess make the situation appear black and white ! a sociopath would have say something more like he has done nothing wrong and Anna and Elsa was at fault !"

" i do nothing wrong in arendelle i change my mind !" He desperately said.

" you can't change your mind like that ! i laugh god , that prince was very funny ! a patient that change his mind because he doesn't have the diagnostic that he want ? the prince passed a Hand through his hair and tired proposed to me :

"maybe i ' m a psychopath then ?" This time i couldn't help to be sad. Why he was so desperate to be sociopath or a psychopath i began to give him a little more explication.

" your highness...i m sorry really!but... Most of the time to have anti social personality disorder one of the condition is to have conduct disorder it appear around 8 years old and is confirm at 18 years old by antisocial personality disorder ! this is constant behavior where a child or a teen repeatedly show aggressive behavior breaks the rules , go into fight for example or even show sign of cruelty toward animals , lied , thief. you dont turn into a sociopath suddenly at 27 years old they are sign during childhood ! The symptoms even began sometimes at an early age like 4 years old ! and from what you told me you were a obedient not troublesome boy and teenager when you talk to me about you. as i could see his broken expression and that he was clearly upset by my answer i try to comfort him

" maybe i can go talk to your family to have more informations..." " no no no no ! he responded almost panicked. suddenly i realize i have totally missed the King information about the Prince...but something was telling me that the one i should trust was more Prince Hans than his father. after all since the beginning of our conversation His behavior was the whole opposite of what his father and brother told me.

"if it can comfort you you still seems to have serious psychological problems , your desire to be a diagnostic a psychopath looks a lot like you desire to be king of arendelle. you wants to feel special at any cost..

This time i could hear a very dramatic sight coming from Prince Hans "this is alright ! so i guess i m only a narcissist" he added really upset

" a narcissist ? " the whole appointment was a joke. was the prince gonna talk about every single disorder he had heard about.

" wait you mean a narcissist as Narcissistic personality disorder ?"

"yes" he sat in his chair again as if learning that he is not a sociopath or a psychopath was a terrible , tragic news.

" its gonna be complicated...to be one with a sense of self importance close to -450320" i could see this time the prince getting seriously depressed...

" and just like for anti social personality disorder this is something that is cause by early trauma during 4-6 years so its start also to develop around 8 years old and just..a narcissist will not like the idea of being one.."

" so that's mean i m only..."

"an asshole" i nodded.

"yeah..." he looked lost around him

" an opportunistic jerk asshole..." i added Which the prince reacted by a strong dirty look Finally i was not gonna let him losing all the hope.

"but...narcissism is a spectrum you can be narcissist without it being pathological" i said enthusiast"

"no that's sucks..." His higness really wanted to have a strong psychological disorder that will makes him feel unique and special.

" what i suggest to you is to work on this inferiority complex..

"...and you break up with queen Anna"

"i beg your pardon doctor ? " he asked extremely shocked. " this is Me who break with her when i left her to died..."

" well...you keep talking about her...4 years after the events" i said way to fast no realizing that it could hurt the prince ego and the fact that the prince was red of anger and his fist clenched trying to fight his anger the best he could.

Finally the door opened a maid entered with a prince that i didn't saw previosusly in the king study. its must have been the 12th missing big brother of Prince Hans i was going to present myself when Prince Hans interrupted me.

"your psychiatrist sucks lars !" oh...so i have in front of me the famous lars...The 3th prince of the southern isles. i was not surprised by the prince words toward me ...i did tell him thing he didn't like that.

"Hans that's not me who.."

" i dont cares..." With this last Word His highness Prince Hans leave very dramatically...again..the office Angry at me and obviously Prince Lars was lost and confuse at the strange behavior of his little brother.

" Excuse me but What happen out there ? "

"He didn't like the diagnostic"

" what there is a problem ? he had something very serious ?" He asked panicked and very alarmed for his little brother.

"no..."

"then what is the problem ?"

"the problem is that..he doesn't have a problem your highness"

**Author's Note:**

> that fanfic is the result of long (too much XD) analyze about Hans and his family so everything the doctor said is based on Hans personality what we know about him in the frozen franchise ( so the book "a frozen heart" was kind of my bible because it expand his personality a lot and give him a lot of backstory ! ) it is based also on research i did and some things my parents who are psychiatrists told me. i m sorry if my english grammar is bad i m trying to improve it , english is not my native language. Also this fanfic does not reflect the reality/history of 1800s medicine. So it is really fiction.  
> The character of lars , Caleb , Hans and the King of the southern isles all belongs to Disney.


End file.
